


Hindi Pangangahas, Kundi Paglaya

by AdelineVW7



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Epistolary Format, F/M, LinggoNgSasuSaku, Modern AU, references to and from ph culture, ssphtwt, sssnippetaday
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineVW7/pseuds/AdelineVW7
Summary: Isang serye ng mga akdang Tagalog para sa #LinggoNgSasusaku. Unang inilimbag sa Twitter.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 4





	1. dito, tayo'y magsisimula

Walang ibang tunog kundi ang huni ng mga kuliglig. At ang marahang ritmo ng paghinga ni Sasuke habang siya'y nahihimbing. Napangiti si Sakura habang minamasdan ang payapa nitong mukha. 'Di ko alintana ang karimlan ng gabi dahil sa 'yo, sinta, bigla niyang naisip. Lamparang panangga ko sa dilim ang iyong kariktan.

Pumihit si Sakura, ibinaling ang mga mata sa langit. "Alam mo ba," bulong niya, "itinuturing kong malaking pagpapala na minahal kita." Saglit niyang nilingon si Sasuke, at nang makitang natutulog pa rin ito, nagpatuloy siya. "Dahil sa 'yo, natutunan ko kung hanggang saan ako kayang dalhin ng tapang ko. Dahil sa 'yo nalaman ko na matapang pala ako."

"At alam mo, kahit minsan, 'di ako nakaramdam na dapat na akong makalimot. Dahil sa 'yo kaya kong angkinin at ingatan ang bawat saglit na kasama kita. Kahit na masakit. Lahat 'yon, mahalaga."

"Salamat sa 'yo." At dito'y 'di niya napigilan ang muling pagngiti. "Salamat dahil hinayaan mong mahalin kita, sinta ko."

_"Itinuturing kong malaking pagpapala na minahal kita."_

_"Salamat dahil hinayaan mong mahalin kita, sinta ko."_

Tila mga batong inihulog sa gitna ng lawa ang mga salitang ibinulong ni Sakura. At sa pampang ng kanyang isipan, hinayaan ni Sasuke na lunurin siya ng mga gunita.

Humarap siya kay Sakura.

Alam mo bang isang mahabang gabing puno ng mga bangungot ang naging buhay ko bago ko narating ang puntong ito?

Alam mo bang kinaya kong gumising at bumangon, nang dahil sa 'yo?

Alam mo bang _ikaw_ ang dapat kong ipagpasalamat?

Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit sa natutulog nang katabi. Hinawi niya ang buhok ni Sakura at idinampi ang kanyang mga labi sa noo nito. Isang panalangin, isang pangako. Araw-araw, simula ngayon, ipakikita ko sa 'yo. Sisikapin kong panindigan ang pasasalamat mo.


	2. ningas

[ _Muli silang magkasiping. Hindi ito ang unang pagkakataon na sila’y magkatabi nang ganito—ganap ang kahubdan at walang ikinukubli sa isa’t isa_.]

Sa piling niya’y muli akong isinisilang. Ang sulyap niya’t mga halik ay ningas na lumalapat sa aking balat—tinutupok ang lahat kong pagkabahala, ang lahat kong mga pagdududa. Sa dulo nitong gabi ay babangon ako mula sa mga abo at iiwanan ang masalimuot kong kahapon.

Sa piling niya ngayon tinutuldukan ang lahat kong paghahangad. Dati-rati ako’y humahayo—sumusubok na angkinin ang bukas. Noo’y hangin lamang ang nasusumpungan, hangin lamang ang niyayapos sa magdamag. Ngunit ngayon, sa aking bisig, nabawi na ang kahapon. At dito, sa espasyong iginuguhit ng dalawa naming katawan—dito’y kakathain namin ang bukas.


	3. panata't pag-ibig

Kung minsan ay sumasagi rin sa isip niya ang iniwan niyang buhay. Kung gaano kakomportable ang dating tirahan. Kung paanong kay dali lamang noon na sundin lahat ng kapritso niya, kahit na hindi siya magtrabaho.

Kung gaano kaprestihiyoso ang tinalikdan niyang pangalan. Nakapagbubukas ng mga nakapinid na pintuan, nakapagpapatahimik ng anumang oposisyon. Nakapangyayari.

Hindi pinagsisisihan ni Sasuke na iniwan niya ang lahat ng iyon. Palasyo man din ang nakagisnan, hindi niya maaatim ang manatili. Lalo't tigmak ng dugo ang mga pundasyon nito, at utang sa libong mga manggagawa ang lahat ng tinamasa niyang luho.

Pero minsan hindi niya maiwasan ang panghihinayang. Lalo sa mga gabing hindi siya mapagkatulog, at nauuwi na lamang siya sa pagmamasid sa nahihimbing nang kasintahan. Bakas sa mukha ni Sakura ang pagod sa maghapong pag-iikot at pag-aalaga ng mga pasyente. Ngunit pagod man, panatag siya sa pagpapahinga. Walang kunot sa kanyang noo, walang bangungot na gumagambala sa kanyang pagtulog.

Ganoon kung mahimbing ang mga walang sala. Kung kaya lamang sana niyang protektahan ang pinagsasaluhan nilang mga panaginip!

Ngunit sa umaga'y kapwa silang gigising at babangon, upang muling tanganan ang kanilang mga panata. Muli silang makikibaka, muling susuong sa digma. Dahil sa kanila'y naging kakambal na ng pagsinta ang paglilingkod sa bayan.

Kung bakit nga ba kasi sa ganito namulat at natutong magmahalan. Kung bakit ba naging mga talang magniningas sa gabi, upang sa huli ay agawin lamang ng dilim.

Mabuti na lamang at 'di sila nag-iisa. Maupos man ang dala nilang liwanag, 'di tuluyang masasadlak sa dilim ang sinisintang bayan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ito ay isang AU, kung saan community volunteer si Sasuke at doctor to the barrios si Sakura.


	4. hindi pangangahas, kundi paglaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [o ang unang liham na isinulat ni Sasuke kay Sakura noong muli siyang umalis sa Konoha.]

_ Sakura, _

_ Huwag mo sanang isipin na sa bawat pag-alis ay iniiwan kita. Hindi kayang iwan ng dagat ang pampang; lagi’t lagi itong magbabalik sa kanyang piling. Sa dulo ng bawat paglalakbay, sa iyo lang ako uuwi._

_ Ikaw—marikit na supling ng araw at ulan, biyaya ng mapagkalingang tagsibol—pinukaw mo ang aking haraya. Naglalakbay ako ngayon para sundin ang tawag nito. Dahil sa 'yo, muli akong mangangahas na mangarap._

_ O baka hindi ito kapangahasan. Dahil binawi mo ang kaluluwa ko mula sa dilim na sumakop dito. Dahil nilupig mo ang lahat ng dudang umalipin sa isipan ko. Kung kaya ang paghayong ito ay hindi pangangahas, kundi paglaya._

_ Naglalakbay ako tungo sa tunay na pag-unawa. Nais ko sanang sa muli nating pagkikita, masusuklian ko na ang busilak na pagsintang walang sawa mong ibinigay sa akin. Naglalakbay ako tungo sa isang maligayang bukas, kung saan ikaw ang katipan at kasama._

_ Limutin mo na, giliw, ang lahat mong pangamba._

_ Ikaw ang aking bayan—sa iyo isinusumpa ang buhay, laya, at maging ang binabawi kong pangalan.  _

_ Hindi ito pamamaalam,  _

_ Sasuke. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirasyon para sa akdang ito ang piksyonal na liham ni Andres kay Ka Oryang, mula sa panulat ni Eljay Castro Deldoc.


End file.
